Cupid with whiskers (Fr)
by ACatNamedGizmo
Summary: "Écoute, je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver mon chat." TRADUCTION / OS


Donc, voici une petite **traduction** **d'une fiction de Gabby D** , qui a écrit Cupid with whiskers (Cupidon à moustaches) en anglais. Elle l'a écrit pour le challenge _"Infinite Realities, Infinite Desus"_. C'est un **UA** où Daryl et Jésus sont voisins. Bonne lecture et disons tous à Gabby D " Thank you very much!"!

* * *

Bon, Paul n'est pas un mauvais propriétaire. Pas du tout.

Son chat est heureux et il s'en occupe bien - tellement que vous pourriez même la considérer gâtée - depuis qu'il l'a trouvée dans la rue. La meilleure marque de nourriture et les meilleurs jouets qu'il pouvait acheter, toujours prêt à lui donner de l'attention ou à la laisser tranquille quand elle le voulait; vraiment, ce chat avait une bien meilleure vie que lui!

Donc pourquoi, nom de Dieu, Judas disparaissait-elle toujours mystérieusement? Paul ne comprenait pas. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu tort quand il avait choisi son prénom, même si c'était une blague au début.

Et voilà où tout ça le menait.

"Je _sais_ que tu ne dors pas, Daryl!" Il frappe encore à la porte de l'appartement 24B, ce qui est devenu une routine maintenant. "Soit tu ouvres la porte soit je continue de toquer et on sera tous les deux expulsés. C'est toi qui choisit."

Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et Paul doit se retenir de sursauter, puis il se fait violence pour ne pas fixer le torse nu de Daryl qui apparaît soudainement devant lui par la porte grande ouverte.

"Jésus putain de Christ, _quoi_."

"C'est juste 'Jésus', merci," Paul ne peut pas résister à la possibilité de le taquiner. "Salut."

"Dégage."

"Pas besoin d'être si hostile. Écoute, je sais qu'il est trois heures du matin, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver mon chat."

Daryl le dévisage pendant un instant avant de lui fermer la porte au nez, comme le parfait connard qu'il est.

"Allez, s'il te plaît, Daryl! J'ai besoin d'elle, d'accord? J'ai besoin de la trouver."

Il entend un ricanement de l'autre côté de la porte puis la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. "Bon, viens."

La première chose que remarque Jésus quand il entre dans l'appartement pour la première fois c'est qu'il n'est pas très différent du sien, mais en plus _impersonnel_ , avec seulement quelques objets personnels qui traînent, comme si Daryl s'attendait à partir à chaque instant. La seconde chose qu'il remarque est que, malheureusement, Daryl a mis un t-shirt. Ou fallait-il dire heureusement ? Paul n'est pas sûr qu'il soit capable de rester concentré sinon.

"Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi elle continue de venir ici," commente t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air contrarié.

Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant un signe de la boule de fourrure noire et balafrée. Au lieu de ça, il voit une arbalète sur la table et un sac sanglant. C'est quelque chose de plutôt normal, non? Si tu es un chasseur ou alors...

 _Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas un serial killer_ , supplie intérieurement Paul. _Mon Dieu, ne laisse pas mon voisin si sexy être un serial killer. Pitié, ne laisse pas mon voisin super chaud chez lequel je suis entré seul être un serial killer._

"P'têtre parce que t'es un propriétaire horrible."

"Je suis un _très bon_ propriétaire, merci beaucoup," répond Paul, un peu sur la défense. "Peut-être que tu n'arrêtes pas de l'attirer avec de la nourriture. J'ai remarqué qu'elle devient de plus en plus grosse et ce n'est pas de ma faute."

Ce n'est pas vraiment un reproche, mais Daryl semble quand même l'avoir pris pour lui. "Merde, pourquoi j'ferais ça?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais dis-moi?" L'amusement qu'il ressent est clair quand il parle. Paul sourit à celui qui le fixe avec colère. "Peut-être que tu veux l'éloigner de moi, son propriétaire légitime. Ou peut-être... peut-être que tu veux que je continue de venir te voir et que je continue de t'embêter à propos de ça. Peut-être que tu apprécies ma compagnie."

"Ou alors elle vient ici pour bouffer parce que tu la nourris pas. Et je te déteste.

Même si la réponse de l'homme bourru était sèche, Paul pouvait voir le rouge qui teintait le bout de ses oreilles. Taquiner Daryl et le rendre gêné était toujours drôle, rien que pour voir comment il réagissait.

" Je ne l'affame pas, elle a un régime à suivre. Il y a une différence. " Puis il réalise ce que Daryl a dit. "Donc tu admets que tu la nourris ? C'est bon, tu peux le dire. Je sais que tu as un petit faible pour mon chat."

"J'donne pas à bouffer à ton merdeux de chat, alors ferme la," Nie Daryl à la place en quittant la pièce, certainement pour aller chercher Judas. Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour qu'il revienne avec le chat dans ses - _énormes, semblables à des troncs d'arbres et délicieusement nus_ \- bras. "Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, Princesse. Ton méchant propriétaire est là."

Paul prend le chat dans ses bras en la caressant. "Son prénom est Judas."

"C'est un nom con, juste comme Jésus. Je l'appellerai pas comme ça."

Judas miaule dans ses bras comme si elle était d'accord, et il n'arrive pas à dire de quel côté elle est, alors il prétend que c'est le sien. Daryl doit penser que le chat tient avec lui car il sourit d'un air narquois. "Merci, Daryl."

L'homme lui fait un signe de la tête, le regardant câliner le chat et jouer avec ses petites pattes. La plupart des gens n'imagine pas qu'un chat ayant l'air aussi intimidant puisse être si joueur et câlin, à cause des cicatrices sur son petit minois et de son oreille manquante. Mais depuis que Paul a gagné la confiance de Judas, le chat est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui. Il dépose un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle ronronne.

"Pourquoi t'as tant b'soin d'elle?"

"Hein?" Fait Paul en essayant d'éluder, mais Daryl le regarde, pas dupe pour une seconde. Il soupire. "C'est juste... ça va sembler pathétique, ok? Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et elle est normalement avec moi pour m'aider. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors bon - j'avais besoin d'elle. Vas-y, rigole."

Il se prépare à être raillé. À la place, Daryl le surprend en ayant l'air de le comprendre, semblant même un peu penaud, et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre, hésitant.

"T'veux en parler?"

"Et _toi_?"

Daryl hausse les épaules en le fixant pendant une seconde avant de faire demi-tour. "Merde. Va t'asseoir, j'vais chercher d'la bière. Pars pas maintenant, tu s'ras pas capable de dormir t'façon."

Paul fait ce qu'il dit, s'asseyant dans le canapé de seconde main le plus moche du monde. Il pose Judas à côté de lui, la laisse jouer avec sa main. Le canapé est, et il l'admet avec le coeur brisé, beaucoup plus confortable que le sien ne l'est. Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour que Daryl lui tende une canette et s'asseye à côté de lui.

Ils boivent en silence pendant un instant, le seul son audible dans l'appartement vient de Judas, qui l'attaque, joueuse.

"Comment t'as su que je dormais pas?"

"Je t'ai entendu faire les cents pas dans ton appartement."

 _Parfois t'entendre me détend quand j'ai un cauchemar - Judas sur moi et toi de l'autre côté du mur, à tourner en rond. Savoir que tu es là et que je ne suis pas tout seul._

 _Même si ça m'inquiète que tu le fasses autant._

Il ne le dit pas, choisissant à la place de finir sa bière et de regarder son chat qui avait décidé de se calmer et ronflait maintenant doucement entre eux, ayant l'air d'être à sa place.

"Les cauchemars," fait calmement Daryl après un moment. "J'en ai aussi."

Paul le fixe, les yeux dans les yeux. "Ah bon?"

"J'suis content que t'ais ton chat."

"Moi aussi." Acquiesce t-il avec un petit sourire sur le lèvres. "Je suis heureux de t'avoir, toi aussi."

Il se passe une seconde où Daryl a l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir, son visage devenant rouge et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, puis il sourit à son tour et se rapproche un peu. Le temps semble ralentir alors qu'ils se penchent, ferment leurs yeux, avant que Judas saute soudainement en l'air et atterrisse à terre en les faisant sursauter.

"Putain, Princesse?!"

"Judas, espèce de traître !"

Jésus laisse échapper un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire après que leur moment ne soit interrompu, mais alors qu'il regarde où Judas est partie, il remarque quelque chose et s'avance un peu pour mieux voir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"Attends... Est-ce que c'est une gamelle?! Daryl!"

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
